Actually, She Did
}} The Linear Guild delves further into the pyramid. They send their Draketooth mummies ahead with Sabine scouting for traps. But it is Tarquin who smells the real trap being laid by the Order of the Stick. That's exactly what they were counting on. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * The Linear Guild ** Nale ◀ ▶ ** Sabine ◀ ▶ ** Zz'dtri ◀ ▶ ** Tarquin ◀ ▶ ** Malack ◀ ▶ ** Kilkil ◀ ▶ ** Qarr ◀ ▶ * Soul-Muncher ◀ ▶ * The Draketooth Family ** Draketooth with Braided Hair (as mummy) ◀ ▶ ** Draketooth with Bodice (as mummy) ◀ ▶ ** Draketooth with Goatee (as mummy) ◀ ▶ ** Draketooth with Ponytail (as mummy) ◀ ▶ ** Draketooth with Purple Shirt (as mummy) ◀ ▶ Transcript The Linear Guild presses further into the pyramid. Malack: —are simply not disposable like that! Tarquin: They cost you a few charges from your staff each! Malack: That is not the point. Sabine: There's another one. Malack: They may well be divine gifts. Tarquin: Perhaps. But our leader made the strategic consideration not to waste time fishing one of those gifts out of a pit trap— Tarquin: —and I, for one, actually think it was the right call. Malack: You would think that! Nale: Can the two of you quit bickering? We're on an adventure here! Sabine: Yeah, this place is lousy with traps. Sabine: Unless you want to lose more mummies, shut up and let me concentrate on finding them. Kilkil: General, I wasn't aware she had any skill with snares. Tarquin: You know what they say: It takes a booby trap to find one. Tarquin: Still, I can personally attest that her most useful skillset is more— Tarquin: … Tarquin: Stop! Kilkil: What? What is it? Tarquin: Trap. I can just feel it. Sabine: Uh, yeah, I just said that. They're all over the— Tarquin: Not that kind of trap. Tarquin draws Soul-Muncher and charges forward down the passage. Sabine: Oof! Further down the passage, Haley and Roy wait in a doorway. Haley's bow is bent and one eye is closed as she takes careful aim. Haley: … Roy: Haley… Haley: Got it. Haley fires a long flat shot from the doorway, down the passage, threading the needle through the Draketooth mummies, and straight at Tarquin. As he did before, Tarquin snatches the arrow out of the air with a , "snatch!". The arrow is thicker in the middle. Nale: Ha! Nale: I guess she didn’t learn that you could just snatch her arrows out of the— The arrow explodes with a "'POOFFF!'"; black smoke fills the air. D&D Context * Tarquin's ability to snatch the arrow out of the air is somewhat controversial. Thus far, he has only ever snatched a single arrow in a turn, making it likely that he has taken the Snatch Arrows feat. However in #925, Tarquin snatches two arrows in one turn, which is beyond the capabilities of this feat. Thus is perhaps more likely that he possesses a magic item which duplicates this feat but can be used more than once per turn. * The arrow is a non-magical smokestick, a standard item in D&D which creates a thick cloud of smoke when ignited. This is the first use of this item in the comics. External Links * 858}} View the comic * 249794}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Snatch Arrows Category:Exploring Windy Canyon and Girard's Pyramid